


A Perfectly Normal Thing

by AdmirableMonster (Mertiya)



Series: Kanó- and Nelyo and -Káno [12]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Family Bonding, M/M, Sibling Incest, hahaha whoops m&m are NOT subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/AdmirableMonster
Summary: Elrond and Elros are trying to be helpful, but it's awkward to explain to your parents that you do, in fact, know when they're having sex.
Relationships: Maedhros | Maitimo/Maglor | Makalaurë, Maedhros | Maitmo & Maglor | Makalaurë & Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur
Series: Kanó- and Nelyo and -Káno [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995166
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	A Perfectly Normal Thing

“Um.May we talk to you, Atto, Atya?” Elros asked.Elrond, standing behind him, seemed to be struggling with his facial expression.

“Of course.”Maglor sat back, glancing sideways at Maedhros, feeling slightly concerned.“You know you can talk to us about anything.”Maedhros already had the dawnings of panic in his expression, and Maglor reached under the table and squeezed his knee comfortingly.

“Yes, well, it’s.”Elros took a deep breath.“You do _know_ that we know what it, um, what it means when you and Atto, um, go into Atto’s bedroom and, um, shut the door, right?”Elrond lost whatever battle he’d been fighting and started giggling madly.“Shut _up_ ,” Elros hissed.“You’re a healer, it’s a perfectly normal thing for two grown-ups— _Elrond_ —”

Maglor froze.The tips of his ears were suddenly very, very, very hot.Beside him, Maedhros made a choking noise.

“I, ah—” Maglor tried.“That is—”

“So you don’t _actually_ have to be quiet on our account?” Elros’s voice was rising a little higher than was really necessary, and judging from the way his gaze kept roaming upwards, there was something very interesting on the ceiling. “I mean, usually we just go out camping anyway when you’re.You know.”

“If—how did you know we were trying to be quiet?” Maglor asked.Maedhros kicked him, hard, but he wasn’t using words and he wasn’t using thoughts, so Maglor had no idea if he took issue with how Maglor was handling the situation, or if he had something he wanted to say, or if he was just, generally, upset.Which would be perfectly understandable, really, because this definitely wasn’t a conversation Maglor wanted to be having right now.Or ever.With his two adolescent sons.

Elros shuffled uncomfortably.“Well, um, last night, Elrond was going to tell me that you’d, uh, that you and Atto were, um, but I guess I missed him, so I went back to our room, and I may have overheard some of your conversation.I’m sorry.About that.”

Thinking back over several highlights of his conversation with Maedhros the night before was mortifying. _“Hush, Káno, you must be quieter!”_ he remembered, or—oh, Valar, had it been “hush, brat”?He knew that in the end Maedhros had put his hand over Maglor’s mouth to silence his moans.

“Anyway,” Elros squeaked.“The point is.You can just.Tell us.To go camping or something.”

“Who—how—” Maedhros interjected, but again with a really impressive lack of comprehensibility.He sighed sharply and then—also looking at the ceiling—appeared to gather himself and force speech to occur.“You two realize that it is not generally seen as acceptable for two brothers, do you not?”

“Well, we were wondering?” Elros wobbled helplessly.“But the entire fortress knows, and—”

Maglor put his burning face down into his arms.How had he thought they were being subtle?He still remembered quite clearly how exasperated he and Finrod had been back in Valinor, back during those sweet, safe, golden years, at how oblivious Fingon and Maedhros had been to the fact that absolutely everyone knew how they felt about each other.

“Don’t seem to mind,” giggled Elrond, finally managing to form words.

Maedhros’s large, steady hand fell onto the back of Maglor’s neck.“They would not,” he said hoarsely.“They know we are far from the bounds of society here and we must take our comfort where we can find it.And, too, I believe they know that—that—”

“That it is not a sin,” Maglor said firmly, raising his head, though he couldn’t quite get himself to look at Nelyo.“Love is never a sin.”It had been Nelyo who had first said that, and Maglor could not afford to let him forget it.“But it is generally worth being aware of societal taboos, for breaking them through ignorance tends to cause more of a mess.”

Elrond and Elros nodded solemnly for about five seconds before both of them burst into more desperate giggles.

Maedhros cleared his throat.“I am glad you felt comfortable telling us that we were handling things in an—unnecessarily—secretive manner.In future, ah—”

“In future, we’ll let you know.Somehow.Ahead of time.” _And then I won’t have to worry about my children overhearing my brother calling me ‘little brat’._ Maglor had never actually thought he was going to die of embarrassment before.An unusual sensation.

Elros nodded, getting control of himself, then punched Elrond’s shoulder.“Elrond, please stop,” he muttered.Elrond buried his face in his hands, apparently trying to muffle the noises.

“I’m sorry,” he got out between his hands.“I know I’m—mph—it’s just—”

It was not the worst reaction that Maglor could have imagined.At least the children were awkward about it rather than repulsed.

“Is there anything else?” he said finally, faintly.

Elros and Elrond looked at each other, then shook their heads.“No, Atto, no, Atya,” they chorused.

_Thank the Valar for small mercies._ “Then perhaps you would not mind leaving us to ourselves for a little while?”

Elrond started giggling again, but they both shook their heads and filed out of the room.Maglor slumped in front of the table.

“You handled that well,” Maedhros told him.He seemed to have recovered from his speechlessness.

“Thank you,” Maglor told him, with a sigh.Then, rising from the table, he went over to kiss Maedhros on the lips.

“Not even waiting a moment, I see,” his brother told him dryly as he settled into Maedhros’s lap.

“I am feeling overwhelmed and stressed,” Maglor retorted.“I need to be held and comforted, and surprising as it may seem, you are very good at that.”

Maedhros grunted, but he put his long arms about Maglor and held him, warm and safe and tight.“We have two wonderful sons, you know,” Maglor said quietly.

“Aye,” Maedhros agreed, and he kissed the top of Maglor’s head.“We do have that.”


End file.
